1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a printed circuit board for providing operation voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In voltage output circuits, temperature compensation resistors are usually used and located adjacent to electronic components, such as inductors, to adjust and provide voltage compensation for the electronic components, and to further adjust output voltage of the voltage output circuits. However, if the temperature compensation resistors are positioned at an improper or inaccurate position on a printed circuit board, for example, too close or too far away from the electronic components, the temperature compensation resistors cannot carry out desired voltage compensation of the electronic components, which may result in inaccurate voltage output of the voltage output circuits.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.